


A Car, A Torch, A Death

by Trash_tzar



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Technically not canon-divergent yet, also I guess I hate myself, bur canon hasn't caught up yet so I'm throwing it off the deep end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tzar/pseuds/Trash_tzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident with Storm Sanders (EP.31) is the notebook page that breaks Sammy Steven's metaphorical back. An encounter with Ben afterwards drives him to take the most drastic route out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Car, A Torch, A Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three chapter series, each chapter will be named for and based off of the Twenty One Pilots song "A Car, A Torch, A Death". To get the full experience, listen to the song while reading the fic. Another good TOP song to listen to for this chapter is Trees.

"What the _hell_ Ben?"

Sammy had waited until Ben had driven him home to let loose on him. The nights incident with Storm Sanders had tipped him over an invisible edge. Ben and that _damn_ notebook. As soon as they had pulled up to his place, Sammy had grabbed Ben by the collar and dragged him inside, not even sure yet what he was going to say.

"Sammy I'm so sorry I just-"

"Ben, I get it, you'd do anything to find her, but if you're going to throw me into every life or death situation without even telling me why, then-" he bit his lip before he could finish, _then I don't think I can be around you. Can't be here._

His friend from upstate had an extra room. He got a text asking if he wanted to move up with them. Before losing Emily, he never would have considered it. Now she was gone, and Sammy's best friend in the world couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Don't go." Whispered Ben, as if reading Sammy's mind. Ben was gripping his arms across his chest, eyes starting to water. "I know I've been difficult and reckless, but please, _please..."_ His voice cracked as he blinked away tears, melting Sammy's absolute stance on the matter. "Don't leave me alone."

"I don't have to." Sammy assured him hopefully. "But you have to let me in. _Really_ let me in. Hey," He stepped closer twisting his head to catch Ben's averted gaze. "I miss her too. I'd do anything to help you get her home. I'm not afraid of what you'd need me to do if you'd just-"

Ben lurched forward, grabbing Sammy's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Not exactly how Sammy was planning the night to go, but he didn't consider it a bad direction. He hesitated for a moment, then allowed himself to sink into it. The kiss was messy, noses bumping and teeth scraping together, but Sammy's long standing crush didn't care. Ben was kissing him. Nothing else mattered.

"I am." Ben breathed, pulling his mouth away but leaving the rest of him in place against Sammy. "I am terrified of what I'd ask of you."

"Just give me a choice. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah ok."

The second kiss was phenomenally better, warm and loving. Sammy wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, pressing him as close as he could, with an awful feeling that this wouldn't last. Ben's mouth was soft and inexperienced, and his hands loosened on Sammy's shirt, one resting on his shoulder, the other drifting up to his jawline

"Fuck." Ben protested suddenly, pushing out of Sammy's arms. "Fuck fuck fuck."

"What? What did I-?" Oh. "Emily?"

"Yes oh god. I feel like- I don't know like I'm-"

"Cheating on her."

"Yeah. Sammy I'm-" Ben looked like he was about to cry. Sammy just looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand." In truth, in the split second he had hesitated in kissing Ben back, he had been thinking about Emily, and how it could hurt her. He may not be in love with her like Ben was, but she was still one of his best friends. He loved her in his own way. God, he was so stupid for thinking this could work with Emily still in danger.

"Shit, I knew this would happen. That wasn't fair to either of us."

"No it wasn't." Sammy said, colder than he thought he was going to be. How could Ben give Sammy this shining moment of hope then snatch it away, quicker than it had started. How could he.

"Sammy, I-"

"I have to go."

"Sammy, God please don't do this. Please don't leave me." The pain in Ben's voice made Sammy stop, his hand hovering over the front door handle.

"Goodbye, Ben Arnold." And he's gone. He thinks he hears Ben crying on the other side of the door, but he keeps walking towards his car. He starts driving. He doesn't stop as he crossed the edge of town.

Three hours later, Sammy hesitantly picks up his phone. _Don't call him. Don't call him._ He punches in Ben's number one handed. He gets his voicemail and breaths a sigh of relief. He wonders if Ben's asleep or just ignoring him. He doesn't want to know.

"Hey, it's me. I'm, uh, I'm headed upstate. A friend has an extra room I'm renting for a while. I don't know when- Look, honestly, I don't know if I'm coming back. So, uh, I guess just call me if- when- Emily gets home, and I'll call into the show or something. Just... Take care of yourself, ok? Don't over stress about the notebook, eat your veggies, that kind of stuff. And I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Goodbye, Ben."

He keeps driving one handed, using the other to wipe tears from his cheeks. He was going to miss that town. He loved King Falls. He loved Ben Arnold. Both of them were behind him now. So he kept driving.


End file.
